My Reason Is You
by Aria01
Summary: Todos, sem exceção, têm uma razão para continuar. Alguém por quem são capazes de dar até mesmo sua própria vida. E com eles não seria diferente...


**Título:** My Reason Is You

**Autor:** -Aria-

**Beta:** Eri-Chan

**Categoria: **Slash (M/M), AU, Missing Scene, 5ª Temporada

**Advertências: **Possíveis spoilers até o final episódio 5x04 (The End)

**Classificação: **PG

**Capítulos:** 1/1 (Oneshoot)

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** "Todos, sem exceção, têm uma razão para continuar. Alguém por quem são capazes de dar até mesmo sua própria vida. E com eles não seria diferente..."

**Disclaimer: **História sem fins lucrativos. Por mais que eu goste da ideia de ganhar algum com isso, o que jamais vai acontecer, tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

**PS:** Culpa da Shi, que fica me mostrando esses vídeos lindos de Dastiel. E culpa também da Ga, que com aquele presente do AS terminou de atiçar minha cabecinha perturbada.

* * *

**My Reason Is ****You**

– Dean? O que aconteceu?

– Eu precisava falar com você.

– Algo com Sam ou Lúcifer?

– Não, na verdade não. Eu só... Droga, não sei como dizer isso...

Castiel olhava o humano a sua frente com visível curiosidade. Não era do feitio de Dean ficar sem palavras e muito menos não saber como dizer algo. Nem que fosse com alguma piada que jamais compreendia, ele sempre sabia o que dizer.

– Por quê?

A cabeça do anjo tombou um pouco para o lado enquanto ele apertava o olhar na direção do outro. Sim, estava ainda mais confuso, pois, de maneira alguma, aquela pergunta havia sido elucidativa.

Pelo contrário, o tom de voz usado pelo humano... Era quase como se lhe suplicasse por uma resposta...

– Eu estive pensando e... Por que você está sempre ao meu lado? Por que tem feito tanta coisa pra me ajudar? Digo, você até se rebelou contra os seus irmãos... E mesmo que não seja o melhor exemplo, eles ainda são a sua família...

Por alguns instantes Castiel manteve seu olhar fixo na face dele, como se quisesse "ler" o que se passava ali. Não compreendia o motivo desse súbito interesse no que havia feito; não conseguia imaginar porque Dean estaria interessado nele.

Sabia da opinião dele a respeito da horda celestial, assim como também sabia que, de todos os seus irmãos, Anna era o mais próximo que o Winchester mais velho já havia chegado de "gostar".

Apesar de dizer algumas vezes que gostava de si, Castiel não sabia exatamente qual era o conceito dele ao seu respeito, porém uma coisa era inegável. A relação que tinham era diferente. Mais profunda, talvez.

Dean permanecia no mesmo lugar, quase imóvel. Sua impaciência podia ser facilmente medida pela quantidade de vezes que o loiro passava as mãos pelos cabelos curtos. O silêncio do anjo o angustiava. Demais.

Não seria surpresa alguma se Cas simplesmente desaparecesse naquele momento já que era costume dele fazer aquilo. E com muito mais frequência do que realmente gostaria, na verdade.

Mas, de certa forma, o invejava por isso. Sabia que não era a melhor solução, mas gostaria de apenas fugir de seus problemas. Fingir que não havia nada lhe incomodando, lhe cobrando...

E apesar de sua alergia a "respostas diretas" o tempo corria e o anjo permanecia no mesmo lugar, encarando-o com aqueles límpidos e intensos olhos azuis. Dotados de um brilho puro, quase infantil.

Mesmo que por breves instantes, Dean sentiu a barreira que criara ao seu redor se enfraquecer. Sentiu-se desarmado diante daquele ser e isso o assustou. Nem mesmo Sam, seu irmão e única fraqueza, conseguia deixá-lo daquele jeito. Então como ele podia fazer aquilo com tamanha facilidade?

Cas era inocente demais para entender algumas coisas, como, por exemplo, o que o humano agora sentia. Mas o que Dean sentia afinal? O que era aquela sensação única? E porque só a sentia ao lado do anjo?

Na verdade nem o próprio Winchester "se compreendia". Aconteceu relativamente rápido, porém de uma maneira tão natural que não dava pra precisar quando ele passou a ser importante.

No começo ele era o anjo que lhe tirou do Inferno; um ser que não confiava e não fazia a menor questão de ver novamente. Em algum momento ele passou a ser o "Cas"; uma companhia por diversas vezes inesperada, mas que de alguma forma lhe dava segurança.

Mas e agora? O que o anjo Castiel, desprovido de senso de humor e dono de uma fé admirável, significava em sua vida?

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do**_

_Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito_

_**But I continue learning**_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você_

_**And so, I have to say before I GO**_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_**That I just want you to know**_

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba_

– Eu ainda estou esperando uma resposta, Cas.

Não era como se Dean quisesse realmente pressioná-lo, porém estava ansioso. Quase aflito, na verdade. As atitudes do anjo não eram medidas ou "ensaiadas", mas sim naturais e mesmo assim o caçador não conseguia ler suas expressões ou gestos.

Castiel não entendia os sentimentos humanos. Não compreendia o amor ou a amizade, assim como não compreendia o que levava as pessoas a se sacrificarem por outras. Ciúme ou inveja eram apenas palavras de um vasto vocabulário e coisas que, por mais que tentasse, não lhe faziam sentido algum. Por outro lado...

Devoção.

Fé.

Obediência.

Era isso que conhecia. Isto lhe era familiar. Isto era "natural". Ou pelo menos foi até conhecê-lo melhor, pois já fazia décadas o anjo o observava.

Desde o nascimento de Dean Winchester, Castiel era seu protetor, literalmente seu "anjo da guarda". Receptáculos, obrigatoriamente, possuíam "guardiões" em tempo integral, mesmo estes não podendo interceder em seus destinos ou escolhas.

Com eles, Dean e Castiel, não havia sido diferente. O anjo o viu nascer, crescer e tornar-se um homem. Um belo homem, diria. Com vícios e defeitos assim como qualquer outro humano, mas acima de tudo íntegro.

Reconhecia essa qualidade, cada vez mais rara, nele e o admirava por isto. Admitia que se sentiu..."Estranho"... Ao ver a alma dele ir para o Inferno. Uma sensação de dever não cumprido atormentava-o constantemente e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de pensar nele.

Descobrir o plano dos demônios para Dean foi a confirmação de que sua missão estava, de fato, inacabada. Sob a ordem de resgate, Castiel não pensou duas vezes antes de reunir alguns de seus irmãos e ir, ele mesmo, a procura de seu protegido.

Não foi fácil executar sua missão, afinal, o que se deve esperar quando meia dúzia de anjos invade o "covil do demônio"? Porém Dean estava de volta.

Vivo. Ileso. E também estaria sem marca alguma pelo corpo se, em meio à batalha travada, o anjo tivesse tido a oportunidade de ser mais "delicado" com seu toque. Havia pelo menos cinco demônios em seu encalço quando o alcançou e, sinceramente, não se deu ao luxo de pensar. Como um bom soldado, apenas agiu. Seguindo seus instintos pôde cumprir o que lhe foi ordenado com êxito.

A partir dali voltou a guardá-lo, assim como sempre fez, porém agora o fazia de perto. À vista dele. Convivendo e aprendendo com o humano chamado Dean Winchester.

Este, talvez, tenha sido o ponto de partida para o que se tornou hoje. Um anjo rebelde, corrompido. Um ser que ainda acredita no Pai, mas que perdeu a confiança nos irmãos. Um anjo que pouco a pouco descobria o que era "sentir" sentimentos humanos. Um ser que amava.

Castiel ainda era um anjo, mas não sabia se realmente queria o ser. Abdicou de seus poderes e de sua segurança por aquele que viu crescer, por quem nutriu sentimentos que não devia.

Amava Dean e, por ele, decidiu arriscar tudo. Até mesmo sua vida.

_**I've found out a reason for me**_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você_

– O que você quer que eu diga?

Outra pergunta. Uma resposta típica dele. Mas não era aquilo o que queria ouvir do anjo. Precisava de uma direção, de algo que lhe guiasse. Sentia-se confuso, perdido.

Quando menos esperava, lá estava ele novamente. Cas tomava lhe a mente, os sentidos, tudo. A imagem dele tornara-se constante, quase necessária, e Dean tinha medo do que estava sentindo. Não queria acreditar que estava apaixonado. Não por ele. Um homem... Um anjo...

Era algo estranho... E aquela sensação apenas piorava quando pensava que o corpo que ele "vestia" não importava realmente, porque foi aquela alma que o conquistou. E tão logo Dean começava a sentir-se um perfeito idiota.

Por que o maldito não lhe respondia de uma vez? Por que o torturava com esse silêncio? E qual resposta esperava, afinal?

Não sabia. Não sabia nem porque havia começado tudo aquilo. Agiu por impulso e agora se via encurralado, à espera de uma resposta que poderia mudar sua vida. De qual maneira ainda não sabia, mas tinha certeza de que tudo seria diferente a partir dali.

Aqueles dias não estavam sendo fáceis. Ou melhor, nenhum dia em sua vida havia sido fácil, mas a iminência do Apocalipse tornava tudo muito pior. Especialmente se começasse a se recordar do que viu que aconteceria em cinco anos.

Tornara-se um ser amargo, desprovido de qualquer humanidade. Seu irmão não existia mais. E Cas... O anjo perdeu toda a sua pureza. Tornou-se um humano. Não que a ideia em si não o agradasse, mas... Não queria vê-lo daquele jeito. Não podia deixá-lo tornar-se "aquilo"...

Mas como o protegeria? Ou melhor, do que o protegeria?

Talvez fosse bom começar protegendo-o de si, Dean, já que era por sua culpa que, agora, ele estava naquela condição de "procurado". Não importava o porquê dele ter feito aquilo, só devia impedir que ele se machucasse ainda mais.

Aquele Cas do futuro lhe confessou que não estava feliz, então queria impedir que ele chegasse àquele ponto. Devia retribuir o favor mantendo-o o mais afastado possível, porque, assim como qualquer outro Winchester, Dean tinha o poder de arrastar tudo que estava a sua volta para um grande redemoinho de problemas.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

_Eu sinto muito ter te magoado_

_**It's something I must live with everyday**_

_É algo com que devo conviver todos os dias_

_**And all the pain I put you through**_

_E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar_

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

_Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

_E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas_

_**That's why I need you to hear**_

_É por isso que eu preciso que você escute_

– Cas, eu... Eu sinto muito... Eu não devia tê-lo chamado aqui. Assim como nunca devia ter te envolvido em tudo isso...

Com passos quase vacilantes o Winchester deu às costas ao anjo e se afastou. Seu peito doía, seu coração parecia prestes a ser esmagado e uma sensação de solidão o consumia. Sua vontade era de voltar correndo até ele e abraçá-lo com força, como nunca fez antes.

Castiel viu a distância entre os dois ir aumentando, mas não era capaz de fazer nada. Sua mente ainda trabalhava em tentar entender o que havia acontecido ali. Em um instante Dean parecia esperar algo dele, mas no momento seguinte ele pedia desculpas e ia embora?

Não compreendia os humanos, em especial aquele. Além do senso de humor, nenhuma reação vinda dele era típica. "Prever" qual seria o próximo movimento era algo quase impossível, mesmo para o anjo que o guardava desde o nascimento.

– Dean, espere!

Porém ele não o ouviu. Ou então "fingiu" que não o ouviu... O que, sinceramente, acreditava ser o mais provável. Então Dean estava querendo evitá-lo? Por quê?

– Eu disse pra você esperar!

Um piscar de olhos. Esse foi o tempo necessário para que Castiel desaparecesse e aparecesse novamente, agora bem em frente ao humano. Os olhos se encaravam fixamente, sem nem ao menos piscar. O verde perdido em meio à vastidão azul, e vice-versa.

Segundos. Minutos. Horas, talvez. Poderia ficar até mesmo dias ali, sem mover sequer um músculo, apenas perdido no olhar do outro. O anjo sabia que Dean não gostava daquela proximidade, mas não conseguia se afastar. Por mais que ordenasse aquele corpo não reagia.

Ainda dentro daquele contato visual, Castiel o viu molhar os lábios com a ponta da língua. Era uma mania provavelmente inconsciente, mas terrivelmente atordoante. O anjo acompanhou o movimento com fixação total. Estava ligeiramente boquiaberto, completamente alheio a qualquer coisa que pudesse estar a sua volta.

Naquele instante, Dean e seus lábios perfeitos ocupavam toda a sua mente. Devia estar realmente passando tempo demais com ele, pois, o que faria agora, era completamente fora de seu "normal". Algo que, devia admitir, estava se tornando cada vez mais corriqueiro.

De uns tempos para cá andava fazendo tudo que podia por ele, só para poder tê-lo mais perto, e não o deixaria se afastar. De maneira alguma. Estava se arriscando apenas para mantê-lo sob sua proteção, ao seu alcance.

Então o maldito "espaço pessoal" que o humano tanto prezava que fosse para o Inferno... Porque Castiel não o abandonaria. Jamais.

_**I've found out a reason for me**_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você_

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você_

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você_

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você_

– O que você...

Dean havia começado a falar, porém as palavras morreram em seus lábios quando sentiu o anjo envolver seu corpo em um abraço. Surpresa e felicidade, juntas, quase "entranhadas" uma na outra. Estava tão chocado que não conseguia reagir.

Os braços fortes apertavam sua cintura com firmeza, quase com possessão, e o humano apenas sorriu. Retribuiu o gesto com igual intensidade. Podia sentir o coração dele bater rápido, tão rápido quanto o seu próprio.

Aquilo era sentir-se "feliz"? Já não sabia mais ao certo, mas há quanto tempo não tinha uma sensação, ao menos, parecida com aquela?

Tudo que podia se lembrar era das mentiras, da dor, do sofrimento. Sua alma havia sido tão machucada que acabou por se esquecer de que não havia só coisas ruins no mundo. Cas era uma prova disso. Desde sua chegada, já havia sido tão feliz com ele como há anos não era com Sam.

Era por isto que aquele sentimento que crescia dentro de si o assustava tanto. Era por isso que ao mesmo tempo em que o queria assim, tão perto, também o queria longe. Mesmo sem saber o que exatamente era aquilo, se realmente o amava ou não, tinha medo da intensidade do que sentia.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_**That I just want you to know**_

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba_

– Por que está fazendo isso?

A pergunta que deixou seus lábios pegou Dean de surpresa, percebeu isto. Os músculos dele se tencionaram e com medo de que ele se afastasse, Castiel puxou-o para ainda mais perto. Os corpos agora estavam colados, sem nenhum de vestígio de espaço.

O anjo não entendia o que se passava consigo. Não compreendia as sensações que se espalhavam por seu corpo e alma, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Ambos clamavam por Dean, por maior contato com ele.

O perfume natural que exalava daquela pele, misturado a uma fragrância levemente amadeirada era inebriante. E o leve roçar dos dedos dele em suas costas... Céus... Era por aquilo que Castiel lutava. Para mantê-lo ali, vivo e consciente. Para mantê-lo como sempre foi.

Havia sido por isso que seus superiores tentaram refreá-lo. Porque depois de conviver com Dean Winchester nem mesmo um anjo continuava sendo o que era. Aquele humano em especial tinha o dom de mudar as coisas ao seu redor e a prova maior disso é que, mesmo em quase trinta anos, Castiel sempre foi o mesmo ser obediente e submisso, porém foi necessário menos de um ano para torná-lo um rebelde.

_**I've found out a reason for me**_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você_

– Você tem arriscado coisas demais por minha causa, Cas. Eu não quero que você se arrependa.

A voz de Dean saiu baixa, tristonha. Ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar, abraçado ao outro homem como se sua vida dependesse apenas daquele contato.

– Ainda tem medo do que viu no futuro... – O anjo suspirou, cansado – São minhas escolhas, Dean. Você devia parar de tentar me proteger e cuidar mais de si mesmo.

– Por quê?

– Porque isso já o levou ao Inferno uma vez.

– Você me tirou de lá.

– E você sabe que se retornar para aquele lugar, eu não poderei fazer isso outra vez porque...

– Porque foi desligado do Céu... – Dean o interrompeu – Eu sei. Desculpe-me por isso também...

Com esforço, Castiel se afastou. Não muito, mas suficiente para que pudesse encarar o humano. Os olhos verdes estavam repletos de dor e tristeza e aquilo fazia seu coração doer. Queria tanto poder arrancar todo o sofrimento dele e fazê-lo feliz. Um desejo "unilateral", quase egoísta, mas era assim que se sentia. Contanto que seu protegido estivesse bem, nada mais lhe importava. Nada.

– Você não deveria se culpar por isso, porque eu escolhi lutar ao seu lado. Eu quis te ajudar, você não me obrigou a nada.

– Por quê? Por que você ainda faz isso se sabe que pode acabar morrendo?

– Porque eu encontrei uma razão para minha existência.

Castiel desviou seu olhar para o Céu, seu antigo "lar". Por breves instantes recordou-se de tudo que viveu até aquele instante.

Havia devotado toda a sua vida a cumprir o que lhe era ordenado porque sempre acreditou que aquela era a vontade de seu Pai. Lutou em todas as batalhas, venceu tantas quantas foram possíveis.

Viu alguns de seus irmãos se rebelarem e morrerem, sempre com a crença de que aquele era o destino. Nunca questionou e muito menos desobedeceu absolutamente nada.

Então... Ele apareceu em sua vida.

Mesmo enquanto apenas o observava, já começa a sentir-se um pouco diferente do que era. E isso só piorou depois que passou a ter maior contato com ele.

Dean passou por sua vida com a mesma intensidade de um furacão, varrendo tudo que encontrava pela frente. Foi a partir daqueles destroços, e do convívio com aquele humano especial, que um "novo Castiel" se moldou.

_**I've found out a reason to show**_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_Um lado meu que você não conhecia_

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_Uma razão para tudo que faço_

_**And the reason is you**_

_E a razão é você_

– Eu passei a lutar por você, Dean. E não me importo até onde isso possa me levar.

_**Fim**_


End file.
